


Fragmented Iron

by Eschatology



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschatology/pseuds/Eschatology
Summary: Fanfic I wrote for a competition on Aura Kingdom. Excuse the pretentious title lmao





	Fragmented Iron

A blade of light slices through the air, extending beyond the boundaries of physical reach. A figure once grand in size and glory dissipates into fading particles, his voice one of defeat, resounding low throughout the empty halls of the temple.  
Nornir stands, staring into the void left by the grandiose spirit. His final words she had heard time and time again - they no longer held any meaning to her. A key fragment in front of her reflects the brilliant blue hues of the hall. With apathetic eyes and motions she swipes it from the cold, stone floor and turns her back on the lifeless serenity that began to fill the Temple of Eidolons.

____________________

_Envoy of Gaia_. I had discovered my abilities all too suddenly. Thrown into a spiral of confusion the moment my blade cut flesh for a reason that wasn’t yet concrete to me. Yet I continued fighting, because people willed me to. There was no other choice but to keep moving forward. The gods willed me to. By granting me these powers, fate had ensnared me in a cycle of tireless duty.  
“We need your help.” I looked them in the eyes and listened to their request.  
“Please, stop them…” I gripped the hilt of my blade.  
“You’re the only one who can do this.” And I swung with all the strength my newfound sense of justice had fueled me with. What I struck was the ‘enemy’ and with every swing, every burst of light emitted from my greatsword, my resolve was also on the brink of being consumed by the ever growing void of uncertainty stirring within me.

 _Eidolons_. As my allies grew, my jobs didn't get any easier. The squelch of blade against flesh that had once dominated the battlefield in its resonance grew more and more. During times when I couldn’t take it anymore, I would become overwhelmed with renewed strength, but it was a strength that didn’t belong to me. Their presence were both a comfort and burden to me. Eventually, the seed of guilt which I had tried to suppress with notions of righteousness had become buried deep within me and surpassed my weakening delusion. As delusion and reality intersected, their voices became clearer to me and soon, even the sound of people and nature screaming drowned out in the silence of the single hope I held on to.  
As I fought, they fought with me. For the sake of our bond, I won’t lose to my doubts.

With so many friends, no, _partners_ in tow, the hope grew and grew. As I watched the setting sun on Helonia coast dye the sky red, I felt the memories of still bodies come back to haunt me. Justice will never exist no matter how many enemies I cut down, no matter how many people I save and help. A chuckle escaped from my lips as I called forth one of my partners. A great entity of unbreakable iron whose soul is said to be able to exist forever.

I stood face to face with the eidolon known as Gigas. With a smile plastered onto my face, I said to him, “Let’s get married.” However, Gigas remained stationary, his heart unmoved.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked with the same smile.  
“No… that was just… sudden,” he responded hesitantly, as if unsure what to make of the situation, but I already knew that he perfectly understood what was going on. After all, we were partners.  
“Is that your only issue? Everything in life is sudden, even our meeting was,” I replied, somewhat curtly. “So, let’s get married already.” I held out my hand. Gigas was silent for a moment.  
“...I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m the one you are looking for,” he finally said.  
“Yes, you are. I asked _you_ , didn’t I?”  
“You did, but-”  
“Are your eardrums made of impenetrable iron too or what?”  
“I heard you clearly. I just don’t think we’re meant for each other. I mean, this is the first time you’ve summoned me. If your proposal was truly honest, then I deeply apologise. Truth be told, I have someone else in my sights. Please understand.”

…

Nornir turned around to face the sunset again. It was now almost completely consumed by the sea.  
“...I understand. That’s alright. I have plenty of partners anyway.” Her fists were clenched, grasping onto the hope she had held on to for so long, but it had not diminished yet. There was plenty of it left anyway.

____________________

Nornir exits the Temple of Eidolons and meets with someone she knew very well who greets her.  
“You were just in there? I was too,” says Nornir, laughing a little.  
“Yeah, but ugh. I’m always getting Gigas’ summoning stones. Is he obsessed with me or something?”  
Nornir smiles, her eyes not matching her expression. “Who knows?”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic I wrote for a competition on Aura Kingdom. Excuse the pretentious title lmao


End file.
